earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Asami Koizumi
History Asami Koizumi: 2000 - 2009 Asami Koizumi is the daughter of Hideto Koizumi and his wife, Miho. Asami's parents met while attending Midwestern University on student visas and later immigrated to the U.S. settling into Keystone City. Asami was their youngest of three children and had a love for skateboarding and dreamed of being a professional skater at one time. When Asami was seven, her family was on a long road trip to visit LuthorLand in Sun City when the family car was involved in a horrible traffic accident. Asami was the only survivor, but official documents tell otherwise. What I mean by that is that we now know that the car accident and even the family trip (which was the result of Hideto winning a “contest”) were arranged by Cadmus Labs after discovering that the Koizumi children carried a very potent metahuman gene passed down from their mother. The accident was meant to trigger the gene of the children in hopes of them surviving and developing their powers immediately, but only Asami's metagene triggered in time to survive, launching her safely from the crash. In her state of shock, Cadmus enforcers were able to capture the girl and take her to the covert holding area known as “Location X”. In her own form of rebellion, Asami would only talk in broken, rudimentary Japanese, insisting that was all she spoke… often while smiling and calling her captor crude or silly names for her own amusement. After Location X had been compromised by a trio of misfit heroes, Asami was discreetly relocated to the main facility where she would be teamed up with Ace, Colin, Eddie, and Tye. Here she also continued to act the charade of only speaking in Japanese while the higher-up of the lab had caught on her ruse: Asami's tricks fooled most of the guards, orderlies, and fellow prisoners which gave Asami the luxury of being privy to many conversations that others had near her, assuming she wouldn’t understand. Asami only revealed the truth to her four prisoner friends when the Joker freed them. When asked if Asami would like to join them in escaping, Asami told the clown “You betch!”Oracle Files: Asami Koizumi (1/2) Queen: 2009 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Originally the Royal Flush Gang were bad. Now they're just out to keep themselves safe. They're basically a superpowered team of misfit teenagers. They break a few minor laws (like theft and vandalism) in the course of survival and having fun, but they also are not ones to stand by and let a bad guy kill innocent people... but if another hero is engaged in a fight, they're also not likely to lend a hand (well... some of them will, like Colin or Tye, but Eddie, Asami, and Ace are less interested in doing good and more about keeping to themselves). * Asami has expels what she calls "chi" from her body. She can thus fire blasts, "explode", propel herself, block incoming projectiles with her own projectiles. She is learning to slow the release down for controlled effects like levitation and such, but she's got a lot of work to do. A side effect of the chi releases, is they disrupt the air around her, so she might look like she's in the midst of a hurricane when she fires off a blast or if she misses you with a blast, you might get knocked over by the vortex that follows in the blast's wake. Notes * Asami is based on the character Samurai from the Super Friends cartoon, and inspired by her appearances in the Young Justice TV series. * LuthorLand is a parody of Disneyland. Links and References * Appearances of Asami Koizumi * Character Gallery: Asami Koizumi Category:Characters Category:Royal Flush Gang Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Heterochromia Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Japanese Category:Gothamite Category:Dating Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Energy Projection Category:Height 5' 4"